Happy?
by Wispy Silver Butterflies
Summary: Draco dumped Hermione, broke her heart, but now she's changing from the boring bookworm and shes happy now shes getting over him and showing him what he threw away.


**A/N LISTEN TO THIS SONG WHILE YOU READ IT YOU WILL GET THE FEELING OF WHERE IM TRYING TO COME FROM :) ENJOY!**

**I'D ALSO LIKE TO SAY A BIG THANK YOU TO MY BETA READER **Wotcher-Tonks **FOR TAKING THE TIME TO CORRECT MY MISTAKES =]**

**HAPPY BY HILARY DUFF**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**I Understand why you're looking for tears in my eyes (eyes)  
Trust me they were there but now the well has been dried**

Hermione Granger walked down the main corridor of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, with her head held high, her hair in a stylish highly ponytail, her makeup on and her school cloak gone which only left her new short school skirt and her white school blouse with the top buttons undone. Today was a new day and today was the day that she would get over Draco Malfoy. She was going to show him what he just lost.

**I was in so deep but couldn't get out  
I sat on feelings that I buried deep down**

Her bag was swung over her shoulder and she smiled with pride as girls began to whisper rapidly and the boys began to gawp as she walked past them. Harry and Ron had to run to catch up with her.

"Whoa, Hermione, what's the occasion?" Ron asked still wide-eyed

"Today, Ronald is the day that I let it go," she replied

"Let what go?" Harry asked suspiciously

"My old self," she replied and paused to pull her grey socks to her knees before she walked into her Transfiguration class.

**I knew there'd come a day when our paths would cross**

The look she received off McGonagall was priceless and the wolf whistles she got unexpectedly from the Slytherins made her smirk as she saw Draco looking straight at her with surprised crystal blue, desirable eyes. She knew what he had told them.

**And I'm glad it's today 'cause now I am strong**

Hermione walked over to her desk and smirked at Malfoy "Oh do stop looking at me like that Ferret," Hermione said winking and making all the class laugh.

**I'm happy and I can thank myself  
If it were up to you  
I'd be in my bed crying**

"Hermione," Draco pulled on her arm as she left the classroom and headed towards the Great Hall.

"That's Granger to you," she hissed politely "You no longer have the privilege to use my first name,"

Draco's eye flashed with what Hermione was sure was hurt, but it was gone in an instant. "Take me back." Draco said calmly.

Hermione smirked just like the way he used to do to her.

"**But I'm happy and I know that makes you sad," **Hermione said, "Maybe you can feel now what I felt like."**  
"After all the things you put me through,"  
"I'm finally getting over you," **she said and walked away from him

**I'm happy, I'm happy**

The hall was packed with students and she enjoyed the attention she got until she got to her seat between Harry and Ron and began to eat her lunch trying her best not to laugh. It was a fantastic feeling to have the entire school watch her including the Slytherins.

"Hey Hermione… Ron and I thought it would be a good idea if we came to the library with you this evening, it must get a bit lonely there on your own," Harry said

Hermione turned her head to the raven-haired boy and laughed, "Why on earth would I want to go there? There are better things I can do with my time rather than study," she said and sipped her orange juice.

"I thought it would be a better idea if we all went out tonight," she said and waved a few slips of paper in front of the boys "Don't loose these, their our passes out of here," she said smiling "Be at the entrance door at 9," she got up.

"Oh and I've invited Ginny, Lavender, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Malfoy," she smiled evilly as their mouths dropped open.

"Trust me tonight will be _lots_ of fun," she smirked

"Not likely with Ferret around," Ron scoffed

Hermione smiled "For once in your life Ron, trust me." she said and walked out.

**There is a reason why we met  
Im glad that we did (Yeah, I am)**

Draco Malfoy was walking towards Hermione as she strutted down the empty corridor with her head held high and her confidence sky high.

"Hermio-"Draco paused as she stopped and folded her arms over her chest. "Granger." he finished.

"Yes Malfoy," she asked raising an eyebrow

"About tonight," he said waving the pieces of paper "Does this mean were getting back together?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione smiled and caressed his cheek "You'll have to show up to find out," she whispered into his ear then walked passed him and disappeared around the corner with an evil smile plastered to her face.

_Is he really that thick?_

**But when we broke up  
I got back a part of me I really missed**

Hermione walked into her rooms and began to root through her wardrobe until she found the dark purple material that was beaded with small crystals along the waistline. She remembered going on holiday to France and buying it at a rather expensive price and saving it for a special occasion, - today seemed like the perfect opportunity. She let her hair fall down over her shoulders and with a bit of magic, it flattened perfectly. She redid her make up and pulled on her heels before slipping in some silver hoop earrings and walking out the door and up to Gryffindor tower to get the others.

Draco Malfoy was in his dorm with Nott and Zabini, they all stood in front of mirrors getting ready, and Draco was wearing a light green shirt that he left slightly undone and jeans. He had a flicker of hope, if he could get Hermione back tonight was the night. The lads pocketed their wands and made their way down the entrance hall.

Harry, Ron, Lavender and Ginny were all suspicious of why Hermione had changed but they liked it very much and stopped questioning her when she asked them. They met the boys buy the entrance door and once again, the Slytherin fell all over her like the lovesick teenagers they could be.

"Did you have anywhere in mind?" Theo asked Hermione.

"Do you know any good nightclubs?" she asked back smirking in her bad girl style she had practiced in the mirror the night before.

"As it happens I do," he said mischievously as he held out his hand "Let's go,"

Hermione touched his hand and felt the tingle of side along apparition and then Harry's arm as she landed in a noisy place with blasting music, this place was perfect, and she straightened herself and headed over to the bar.

**Not saying that you brought me down all the the time  
But there are moments I lived without light on my side**

A few hours later and Hermione thought she had better start dancing, she giggled as Blaise and Theo pulled her up from her seat and pulled her over to the dance floor. Ginny was already flirting with Harry and Lavender was in a corner with Ron.

**I'm happy and I can thank myself  
If it were up to you I'd be in my bed crying**

The boys were dancing to the rhythm of the music with her as she flirted with them and saw Draco sit at the bar watching her with a glare towards the boys until he met her sparkling caramel eyes and he got up himself and joined her. Draco grabbed her hand and spun her out faster than she expected then spun her back in and brought her up close to his chest so that she was looking into his eyes.

"I need you Hermione, take me back, I was a fool for letting you go," he shouted over the music.

"**But I'm happy and I know that makes you mad  
After all the things you put me through  
I'm finally getting over you" **she said smirking at him as she brushed her lips softly over his to tease him.

"I'm sorry Hermione! I hate seeing you like this," he said

"Like what?" she shouted back laughing, "This is me now Draco, I'm moving on," she whispered in his ear "And so should you, you were right, we don't go together,"

**All the bitterness has passed  
And I only wish you  
Someone who could do what I cant**

"Were part of the same story Malfoy, but were not on the same page, maybe one day," she whispered into his ear then pushed him away from her and walked back towards the Slytherins who looked pleased to see her again.

**I'm happy and I can thank myself  
If it were up to you  
I'd be in my bed crying  
But I'm happy and I know that makes you sad  
After all the things you put me through**

"I'm sorry," Draco said as he watched her start to dance again, watched the brunette who he had then lost, who he would never share a bed or a kiss with again. He looked one last time then apparated back to Hogwarts.

Hermione giggled as Blaise moved towards her and brushed his lips against hers and Theo wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Hermione pushed them away teasingly and the thoughts running through her head were, Draco Malfoy and-

.** I'm finally getting over you**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**A/N What did you think? I personally didn't much like it, I might delete it. Reviews are appreciated :)**


End file.
